Happy Birthday
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: "Aki," Minami spoke,. "I'm so glad you're here." "Why wouldn't I be Minami?" He smiled, his same old stupid smile. Minami looked down, being so happy that he was here, on this day. "I just thought that since I moved back to Germany I wouldn't-" She choked out the words, lowering her hand. "I thought I would loose you and the others as friends." "Don't be silly."
1. What is Minami Hiding?

WOOO another FanFic.

There will be some M content in later chapters.

* * *

"Aki," Minami spoke, slightly reaching her hand out to touch Aki's skin. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be Minami?" He smiled, his same old stupid smile. Minami looked down, being so happy that he was here, on this day.

"I just thought that since I moved back to Germany I wouldn't-" She choked out the words, lowering her hand. "I thought I would loose you and the others as my friends." She looked back up to his brown chocolate eyes.

"Well that's just silly," He chuckled grabbing her hand. She could feel her cheeks flushing, and he pulled her out of her room. They hustled down the steps and Minami couldn't help but feel over joyed by his touch. "There is a surprise downstairs." He spoke halfway down the stairs. He let go of her hand and turned to face her. "You're going to love it." She smiled as he turned back, walking back down the steps. She giggled wondering what the surprise could be. She looked at Yoshii's back, at his breath taking figure noticing how it was retreating more downward then usual. "Crap!" Aki yelled as his foot met Minami's face. He fell down the rest of the steps and crashed down the stairs. Minami grasped her nose feeling the blood seep down onto her lips.

"Aki," She choked as he slammed his head against the wall. She walked down to him, still holding her nose. He rubbed his head and looked up at her, his eyes growing wide.

"OH God, I am so sorry Minami," he spoke getting up and gripping her cheeks in his hands. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him and could feel her face flush more. He leaned down, staring her right in the eyes. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and offered it to Minami. She ripped it from her grasp and paid more attention to her bleeding nose. She wipped it off as best as she could but Aki just giggled. "You forgot a spot." He grabbed the tissue from her hand, dampened it a little with his saliva and wiped right where her lips parted. Her face grew red as he leaned down closer to make sure he was getting it. Her heart thumped and her breath caught as he was just inches away from her lips.

"Aki," she whispered closing her eyes. "Kiss me." She couldn't believe she was actually saying that but she was, she loved the fact that he had come all this way just to see her, to make her smile. She could feel his breath on hers as he contemplated what to do. Should he kiss her? Did she really just ask to kiss her, like on the lips, like romantically? He leaned closer, wanting so delicately to touch her soft plump lips.

"Hey Minami!" A familiar voice echoed outside in the hallway. Minami slapped Akihisa so hard he fell to the ground, blood escaping his lips.

"Hideyoshi!" Minami yelled stepping out to see her friend looking as pretty as always. Damn her for being so beautiful. She ran up and hugged her, Hideyoshi squeezed her tightly, expressing how much he had missed her.

"I've missed having you in class."

"I've missed you." Minami spoke, breaking their hug. "Who else is here?" Minami looked around trying to see if there was anyone else.

"Kouta, Yuuko, Himeji, Yuuji, Shouko, Aiko, everyone basically," He smiled, walking into the living room. She tried to follow but Yoshii grabbed her hand. He turned her around to face him.

"What was that about?" He spoke looking deep into her eyes, her perfect emerald eyes.

"What I haven't seen Hideyoshi in forever, I'm allowed to hug him." She spoke, knowing that was not what Aki was talking about.

"No, the whole al-" he stopped, thinking how to put it in words. "Why did you want me to kiss you?" He stared at her wanting so badly to press her against the wall and kiss her as best as he could. All he had been thinking about was how she kissed him all those years ago. He wanted to feel her lips on his again. She bit her lip, looking away shyly, causing Akihisa to go even more crazy. _Keep your cool Akihisa. You got this. _He grabbed her chin and pulled her to met his gaze. "Why?"

She looked up, but decided it was useless to argue with him. She closed her eyes and leaned her face so her lips were open for his. He hesitated wondering if this was a trick, that if he did this she would just punch him across the face for being an idiot. She would never like him like he liked her. _Do it Yoshii. _He leaned down, slightly caressing his lips with hers, he was so surprised by how warm they were. He grasped her cheeks with his hands and kissed harder since she was not refusing. Their bodies lit on fire and Minami pressed her body up against Aki's. She gripped his waist, wanting more. _I can't believe we are actually doing this. _

"Minami Yoshii, Get out here," Hideyoshi yelled forcing them to break their kiss. Minami blushed and walked out leaving Yoshii speechless.

"Minami!" Himeji yelled bringing Minami in a warm embrace. She felt Himeji's chest press against hers. Sure hers had grown a little, but Himeji had gone up at least one size. "I have missed you so much!" She shook Minami around, expressing how much she had missed her best friend. Minami was surprised at how well she could still speak and understand Japanese even though she had been away from them for so long. "We totally have to catch up!"

"What are all of you guys doing here?" she asked letting go of Himeji's embrace.

"For your birthday silly." Himeji smiled and Minami couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," she spoke looking down, feeling water flow down her face. "I have missed you guys so much." She looked up and Himeji embraced her again. She was surrounded by all of her friends, she needed this so much, more than they new. Her heart beated so rapidly, she was not going to do what she had planned tonight, and she liked it.


	2. Seriously What is She Hiding?

She felt Aki's hand go down the course of her back, making her quiver slightly.

"Come on Minami, let's get ready for the last day of Oktoberfest!" Aiko yelled pushing Minami back towards the stairs. Himeji, Shouko, and Yuuko followed.

"We're going out?" Minami asked walking back up to her room.

"Of course it's your birthday!" Himeji yelled as they passed the threshold of her room. She had just cleaned it thankfully. She wanted it to be in tip-top shape for what she was going to do tonight. She was pushed to sit in front of her vanity mirror by Aiko.

"Let's make you even more prettier than you already are," Aiko spoke staring into Minami's eyes. Her face grew a sort of sadness to them, as if she could read Minami's eyes. Aiko dug around in her make-up bag, filing for the right colors.

"Shouko," Minami spoke while Aiko put eye shadow on her. Shouko lifted her eyes from the clothes she was picking out with Himeji. "Are you and Yuuji still together?" Shouko smiled, her face turning beet red. She nodded. "That's good." Minami looked over to Himeji, the girl she hadn't talked to since she had moved back to Germany. Her pink hair was still as luscious and curly as ever. A small smile spread across her face as she found a floral blue and purple sundress. "Have you found anyone Himeji?"

Himeji turned to look at her, walking towards her with the sundress. She handed Minami the dress and flipped her hair back. "Well yes in a way."

"Is it Aki?" Minami questioned while Aiko applied the last of her cherry red lipstick. Her heart thumped against her chess waiting for Himeji to answer.

"Oh god no," Himeji giggled as she help Aiko with the glitter. "No his name is Koba he's studying to be a doctor."

"Oh, well he must be amazing!" Minami giggled as she was forced to look at herself in the mirror, something she hadn't done since last September. She looked amazing, but she could see all of her faults. She enjoyed the slightly pink lips, the little speckles of glitter that splattered across her face. The smoky purple eyes that made her green eyes pop. But all she truly saw was something ugly, something not meant to exist. She didn't always think that way, she knew exactly when she did, last September. A small frown forced itself on her lips, but her friends didn't notice, Yuuko was too busy working on Minami's hair. "Have you found anyone Yuuko?" Yuuko blushed probably thinking about this person. She nodded and Minami wondered who could melt her.

"She's with her brother Hideyoshi, didn't you know?" Aiko giggled and Yuuko's face grew even more red. I looked up at her not believing what I was hearing. She nodded proving that Aiko was right. Yuuko tied Minami's hair into a very tight and adorable French braid* that started from the left side of her head and extended around her head and fell down into a normal braid on the right side. A flower was put in it to make it look even more cute.

"All done," Yuuko quietly spoke dropping her hands onto Minami's shoulders. "You look gorgeous." Minami smiled, a genuine smile. It had been a while since someone had called her gorgeous. She thought of the last person to call her gorgeous, his beautiful grey eyes that were always so piercing, his crooked smile. She shook the memory away while her body burned with pain. Her smile broke, causing Aiko to loose her smile as she sparkled more glitter on her neck. Himeji shoved the dress in her face, motioning Minami to put it on. She hesitated, they would see, they would ask what happened to her. She didn't want them to know. _But you can trust them, they're your friends, they always have been. _She looked down, slowly pulling down her pants. she took off her shirt and all of her friends' jaws dropped.

"What happened Minami?" Shouko whispered. Minami looked down tears threatening to mess up her make up.

* * *

Yuuji playfully punched Akihisa in the shoulder, a smile stretched on his lips. "So you gonna tell Minami how you really feel?" Hideyoshi spoke seriously as Kouta was taking pictures of everything he saw that seemed remotely interesting. Aki looked down, his heart racing as he thought of Minami, of how she just left so suddenly, didn't call or text for month until finally she texted him hey, that was it just hey.

"I'm planning on it."

"I hope so, that's why we all came, because if we didn't you would have been a pussy and chickened out of it." Yuuji chuckled walking towards the hallway. "What is taking the girls so long?"

"Seriously Minami was pretty enough." Kouta spoke causing Yoshii to want to punch him.

"So Kouta you and Aiko doing the nasty nasty?" Yuuji said, staring right at Kouta. Kouta's eyes grew big, Kouta used to have a problem with nose bleeds every time he thought of something even remotely sexual, he learned to control it after he started to date Aiko. He blushed hard looking down, meaning that Yuuji's suggestions were head on.

"Dude that's awesome!" Yuuji ran over and smacked Kouta on the back. "Didn't think you could actually look at a naked girl without getting a nose bleed, let alone touching and fondling it." Kouta gripped his nose, blood slipping through the cracks between his fingers. "Oh come on man, control yourself!" Yuuji was all smiles and he turned toward Hideyoshi. "We all know you and Yuuko have done it, you told us after we went on that field trip."

"Well what about you and Shouko?" Yoshi giggled giving Kouta a tissue. "Have you guys done anything?" Yuuji smiled.

"Of course," the second he spoke it he was forced to the ground by Shouko.

"Yuuji, don't talk about our love life." Shouko spoke, a blush strolling across her face. Yuuji groaned as he stood back up rubbing his head. He said something to Shouko but Yoshii didn't hear it, he was too busy being distracted by Minami's beauty. He thought she looked beautiful before, he was dead wrong. The dress she was wearing complimented all of her curves in every single good way there was. Her face was bright and glowing, a small smile forced onto her face. He frowned a little at her smile, why did it look so fake? Her hair was tied up in a way he could probably never mimic, although why would he? She was beautiful, utterly beautiful, and he was speechless. All he wanted to do was to touch her, to graze her hips, to smash his lips against hers. He tried to tell her how beautiful she was but couldn't fathom what to say.

"Let's go!" Aiko yelled pushing Kouta out the door. Everyone followed except for Yoshii and Minami, they just awkwardly stared at each other.

"You," Akihisa bit his lip. "You look beautiful." Minami smiled, a true genuine smile, she loved hearing Aki say it more then Yuuko, Yuuko was a girl, a friend, not a person she had expediential feelings for. Aki smile too, happy to see a true smile.

"Thank you," she whispered about to walk past Aki. He grabbed her hand pulling her into a hug. He leaned his ear down next to hers. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He clasped her in his arms, his heat making Minami go insane, she wanted more of, never wanting to leave his embrace. "Come on, we gotta get going." He let her out of his embrace. but held her hand firmly. They walked out together.

* * *

In Case You Were Curious About the Braid

.

That is what it looks like.

Woo Chapter Two, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Fuck Niklas

I switched up the story a bit, if you care to go back

It will change some conversation.

In case your wondering. The Italicized parts are suppose to be

their beasts from high school.

* * *

They only walked a short distant before it seemed that ever so slowly they went there separate ways. Yuuko dragged Hideyoshi towards the stands that featured books. Shouko moved with Yuuji toward some street performers, they held hands and Minami could only smile at their happiness, something she didn't have anymore. Yoshii squeezed her hand making her look up at him, a smile splayed across his lips.

"What do you want to do?" He whispered, leaning down to her ear. She shivered slightly and stopped to look around. "I don't know maybe we should go get a drink, I'm parched." Minami whispered grasping his hand tighter, she did noy want to let go of him, the only thing that could make her happy again.

"Okay," he smiled and walked over to one of the bars set up. He walked over to the most studded man she have ever seen, his arms were larger than her head, he was blonde, tall, and absolutely German. He glared at Akihisa a small smile gracing his lips as he knew that Aki was foreign.

"Was kann ich für Sie albern japanischen Mann zu tun?" He questioned cleaning a cup. Minami giggled, she already knew he had been drinking. Aki looked at him completely confused.

"What did he say?" Aki whispered into Minami's ear, looking slightly befuddled, although when wasn't he befuddled.

"He said. what can I do you for silly Japanese man?" She whispered back to him. She turned to the tall gentleman and coughed slightly.

"Zwei Gläser Ihrer bestes Bier*," Minami spoke in perfect German, the man looked at her amazed not expecting to see a Japanese person speak fluent German. He smiled and looked back at Akihisa.

"You buying or is your boyfriend?" The bartender spoke, a smile ending his amazement. He was quite gorgeous, she knew other girls would not want to stop looking at him, but she didn't want to look at him for much longer.

"He's not my boyfriend." She spoke back immediately. She looked down at the ground, trying not to think of her last 'boyfriend'. He chuckled.

"I don't believe that for one second, you're gripping his hand like it's your life line." _He is._ He handed them the drinks.

"Denka," She spoke again walking away while Aki fumbled with the cash. He caught up to her as she sat down at one of the tables. She sipped the drink, instantly enjoying the taste, she had come to like the taste of alcohol on her tongue. The fizz had spread across her lips and she continued to chug, to nullify anything she was feeling that was bad.

"Slow down Minami," Aki giggled after he took his first sip. He gurggled it on his tongue, deciding if he liked it. He did it was amazingly delicious. Minami continued to drink though until she was done. "Minami."

"What," she asked as she set down her glass. Aki grabbed her hand again and she could feel herself blush.

"Look at me." She did. "Why did you move back to Germany?" He titled his head to the side, to express his curiosity even more. She looked down, of course he would wonder this.

"At first I was just going on a trip with my mother for a month," She choked out still looking at the patterns of her dress. She released her hand from his grip and folded her hands a top one another on her lap. "But I met this guy." She tried to etch him away, to forget about him. He had already forgot about her. "He was really nice and sweet." Her throat burned her eyes were squeezed shut, she didn't want to mess up Aiko's make up. "I thought I fell in love with him, so I stayed after my mother went back. I told Yuuko and Aiko about it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-" She cut off, looking at him, her eyes oh so close to releasing water down onto her cheeks. _I saw you with Himeji, it broke my heart Aki. _"I don't know why but I didn't, not until-" She stopped again as a figure came into her view. _No no no no no no no no, go away, I don't want you to be here. _Minami's heart lurched up into her throat and a tear fell down.

"Minami," a man spoke softly and walked over to them. He was tall, had black hair that fit the curve of his head perfectly, he had bright blue eyes that were always piercing. A tear dropped down the side of Minami's face. The man smiled a crooked smile and Minami thought she was going to throw up, she held her stomach, the motion only made her even more sick.

"Who are you?" Aki questioned as Minami looked down, her birthday was ruined. Why did she agree to go out with her friends. _For the same reason you told the girls about your blemish. __Because their your friends, you need your friends. _The person turned to him and just scoffed.

"Don't speak German do ya?" He flicked Aki's noise and Minami looked up at the man who towered over her so easily, her body flinched at his height. _Remember when you used to like that about him? _

"What do you want Niklas?" She whispered not daring to look straight into his eyes. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I just wanted to say hi is all." He leaned toward Minami, right next to her ear. "Hi kitten." he whispered so only she could hear, and the words stung, making her shake while his breath tickled her ear. Never again did she ever want to hear that. She was going to just explode. She pushed him aside, standing up on her feet. He smiled a crooked smile, knowing he had gotten to her. She could feel the water slipping down.

"Minami?" Aki asked, reaching for her hand. She looked at him, absolute sadness expressed in her eyes. Aki could feel his heart sink. "Minami what's wrong?" He touched the tips of her fingers, her shaking fingers.

And she ran.

She ran as far as she could, not worrying about the fact that she could break her ankle with the heels she was wearing. Her body was crumbling and she just needed to be away from that man. _I love you, kitten. _"Go away," she screamed falling into a puddle in an alley way that was just three blocks from her home. Her dress was ruined, her hair was tattered and loose from the braid. She looked in the puddle, her ugliness creeping back onto her. She cried, sobbed. Her heart thumped violently against her rib cage. She grasped herself clutching her knees up under her chin as hard as she could. She didn't care if anyone would see her. She just wanted to be home again, but her ankle burned too badly for her to even want to move. So she sat there, wailing and screaming as loud as she could into her knees.

* * *

"What did you say to her?" Akihisa hissed at the tall German. The German just laughed and turned away. He started to walk when Akihisa grabbed him by the wrist. The man towered over him a good foot. A snarl escaped his lips.

"Ich nehme an, du bist der Huren pet**," He snarled, ripping his hand from Akihisa's grip. It only made Aki madder. He couldn't control his anger.

"You made my friend mad." He yelled back at the German. He threw his first at the man, hitting him square in the jaw. The man barely flinched and brought his fist to Aki's, a crack sounding through the celebration. People walked by casually, as if this happened often. The man continued his work, grabbing Aki's arm and twisting it, a pop rang out and Akihisa screamed. The German threw him the the ground.

"Gehen Sie zurück zu Ihrem Besitzer***," He snarled letting Akihisa go. He stomped away, leaving Akihisa in mud. Aki got up slowly, smelling the blood, and tasting it coming out of his mouth. He needed to find Minami. _Tell her how you feel dude. _He ran in the direction he saw her go, hoping to find her soon. Although he heard her before he saw her.

Sobbing, heartbreaking, stomach lurching sobbing. He turned the corner to see her curled up, sobbing into her knees. He walked towards her slowly, trying to touch her hair that was tattered. _Danger zone dude, approach with caution. _He touched her slowly and she turned to look at him, her face was pale, her eyes puffy and red, snot falling down her face.

"Are you okay," Aki whispered, kneeling down beside her. She shook her head no and he just encased her in his arms. He rubbed her back and she hugged him right back. She sobbed into his shirt. "We should go back to your apartment." He whispered. She nodded and he stood her up. Her ankle shot pain through her body and she hissed. He just offered his shoulder and they walked back to her apartment in silence. She cried, he just looked forward.

"Who was that?" Aki spoke breaking the silence. Minami only cried harder. "Sorry." _You're going to have to tell him eventually Minami. _The reached her house and she opened the door up, not clicking on the lights. She splayed out on the couch and Aki just stood there. "Who was that Minami? Why did he make you so upset?" She looked at his dark figure. Wanting to just have him hold her. She reached her hand out and he sat beside her. "Tell me." She ignored him, kissing his lips, pressing herself against him. _You need to forget Niklas. _He kissed back, clasping her into his arms again. The kiss grew as they explored each others mouth. She moaned into it. pressing harder against him.

"Aki," she groaned as he toppled over top of her. He broke the kiss staring into her eyes, her face. She laid their staring back, mascara running lines down her face, her hair wet and sticking to her. _She's still beautiful man. _He kissed her, harder. Squeezing her cheeks into his hands. She kissed back, tugging up his shirt, feeling his chest. Her hands were cold but Akihisa didn't care, he liked it. He broke the kiss and looked back into her eyes. The sadness was gone, but there wasn't happiness or love, just lust. She touched his cheeks, his stubble pricking her fingers. She pulled him back down. She arched her hips up against him, motioning she needed more. He responded kissing her neck, putting her in his grasp. She let go of him and shoved her face into his neck. "I need you."

_More than you think._

* * *

The German spoke in this is from what I got on google Translator.

This is what I typed in.

* Two of your finest beers.

** I assume you're the whores pet.

*** Go back to your owner.


	4. If You're Gonna be Someone's Heartbreak

Aki didn't really think about how badly his shoulder hurt, or his jaw as he kissed Minami. Or he didn't care until she whispered in his ear, waking him up from his adrenaline rush. The pain quickly coarse through his body, causing him to let out a grunt. HE rolled off of Minami and grabbed his shoulder wincing in pain.

"What is it Aki?" Minami questioned, sadness slowly seeping back into her system. He looked at her and that's when she realized he was bleeding. She tasted the copper in her mouth. "What happened?" She whispered the room still dark except for the moonlight through the window.

"Me and your friend got into a brawl," aki spoke as Minami slightly touched his bruised jaw.

"He is no where near my friend," She whispered amazed by how purple his jaw was. _He was standing up for you Minami. _She could feel tears forming in her eyes again.

"Thank you," She whispered, closing the space between their lips. She kissed his lips softly, the blood seeping into her mouth, she didn't mind. She was trying her best not to hurt him even more, even if she wanted more. He moved his good hand up to touch her cheek softly, pressing up against her body. The kiss broke and Minami stared up into his eyes. "Let's get you fixed up." She stood up carefully, trying her best not to put too much pressure on her ankle. "I'll be back with supplies." She smiled at him and walked into the hallway. She took off her shoes, letting out a sigh of relief. _Won't be wearing those again will you? _She shook her head going up the steps. 'Aki and I almost.' _Attempted to do the nasty again? _She blushed, thinking of Aki's warm body pressing up against hers, his tongue joyfully playing at her breast, being absolutely breathless but in pure bliss. 'I love you, kitten.' Her happiness faded and her stomach lurched. She ran into the bathroom, puking into the toilet.

Her body became numb as she did so. Remembering Niklas. She swallowed down what she could and washed her mouth out. _No way you want Aki to kiss that. _She looked in the mirror, mascara running lines down her face, over the hills of her lips and under her chin, blood smeared across her lips, Aki's blood. Her hair was muddy and loosened from it's braid. She took it out of its braid and combed through it, wincing every time she pulled too hard.

"Minami," Akihisa spoke, slightly pushing the door open. "Are you okay?" She looked at him, mascara and blood smeared across her face. She shook her head no and ran into his arms. She cried into them again and he rubbed her head slightly with his good hand. "Please tell me about it. She looked up at him, at his brown eyes, filled with worry. _He doesn't want to see you sad Minami. _She walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out supplies to wrap up his shoulder. She tossed ibuprofen at him and he took some tablets for the pain. She motioned for him to sit and he did. She sat on top of his lap and helped him pull of his shirt. He winced but grabbed her hip with his good hand, a smile across his face.

She cleaned his face with a damp cloth, kissing every purple part of it. He wanted to just kiss her back, but she never once met his lips again. _She really just gonna kiss all your boo boos, that's lame. _She kissed his bruised on his shoulder, wrapping it with cloth. He winced and slightly moved in.

"Thanks," Akihisa whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. She turned to face him and smiled a genuine smile. She stood up from him but motioned him to stay put and he did. She looked in the mirror, sadness growing on her face. 'Why doesn't she like looking at herself in the mirror?' She washed her face, clearing every inch of make up and blood off until she was clean. She turned back towards Akihisa and moved her hand for him to grasp. He grasped it and she pulled him up, leading him out of the bathroom and into her room. She motioned for him to sit on the bed and he did. "Will you tell me what happened?" She nodded yes and sat beside him. The room was dark but Akihisa could already tell that she was crying again.

"The man that you got into a fight with was my ex-boyfriend Niklas," She choked out the words, trying to gather them. "He was a really sweet guy when I first met him."

* * *

"I'm Niklas," He smiled, his eyes squinting, his nose crinkling. Minami was instantly breathless by his beauty.

"I'm Minami," She spoke and he looked at her with his grey eyes. He spoke the words, enunciating every syllable since it was a foreign name.

"I like it," He smiled again. "So Mi-Na-Mi, do you wanna go get some dinner?" And just like that any thought of Akihisa that she had was gone. He made her smile, and giggle.

* * *

"So you're Japanese? That's sexy," He smiled again and Minami giggled. How long had it been since she stopped talking to Akihisa. A month? Two? She looked at him his beautiful body.

"Thank you."

"I bet you had guys all over you in Japan."

"Actually no, I was sort of a Tom-boy and most of the boys at my school saw that as a turn off." She looked down at her food, deciding she didn't want to eat it.

"Well, I am not at all." He gripped her hand and pulled it to him. "I find it quite sexy." Never before had she been called sexy. She liked it, it made her feel more grown up.

* * *

"I love you, kitten," Niklas whispered to her, kissing her neck, causing her to quiver. She tugged his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you too," She spoke in his ear. He growled, kissing her lips again, thrusting inside of her, causing her body to explode with pain. She cried at his touch.

"It'll be okay kitten," He kissed her lips as softly as he could and touched her cheek with his hand.

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant? I don't want to be a father," He screamed at her throwing his arms up in the air. " I don't believe you, there's no way it's mine." She was crying, tears flowing down her face as she slightly gripped her stomach that was forming a small child. She had only just figured it out and thought Niklas would be over joyed. Oh was she wrong.

"What do you mean? You honestly think I would be seeing someone else?" She was so angry, but sad too. How could he think that she betrayed him?

"Yes, I've seen who you've been talking to. You've been talking to that Akihisa guy, you know the one who took your virginity? How do I know that you've been faithful to me?" He wasn't just screaming anymore, he was gripping her arms and shaking her looking into her eyes with absolute hatred. "Besides there have been times when you've been gone until all hours, how do I know you're not out whoring yourself?" She cried shaking her head. She had only started talking to Akihisa gain because she felt like she needed to apologize to him for being such a bitch in the last year of high school.

"Why are you saying this? You've been gone too. Do you realize what I left in Japan? I had friends who loved me. My family is there."

"You have friends here."

"No I don't"

"I have a reason for being gone, you don't." She looked down gripping her stomach, fearing for her safety never had he ever been this angry.

"I thought you would be happy for us."

"I have never liked kids," he screamed at her causing her to back up, loosing her balance on the top step. She fell down, her body crumbling and breaking as she did.

The pain was unbearable, she could feel her face getting wet, but her eyes were closed so tightly. She gripped her stomach until a doctor ripped her grasp from it.

"She's lost the child."

Lost.

The.

Child.

Depression sank over her.

* * *

She finished her story, her body numb. Akihisa didn't say anything, he just grabbed her hand, pulling her into his embrace, hugging her as tightly as he could. He didn't say anything, he just pressed his lips against hers. This was what she wanted, she didn't want to talk anymore. Her voice wouldn't let her. She sat on top of him again, grasping his shoulders as tightly as he could, pushing him down onto the bed. She cried in the crevace of his neck. He embraced her, and hugged her as hard as he could silently whispering in her ear that everything was okay.

She looked up at him and pressed her lips against his. They were warm and sensual, and perfect for her. He gripped her back tighter, trying not to mind the pain. He rolled them over so that she was underneath him. He smiled and broke the kiss. He stared into her eyes and trailed his hand down the course of her dress. He lifted it up only to reveal a scar that trailed from the top of her left breast down across her stomach and down into the unknown world of her panties. He looked at it in aw. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her sheepishly looking away.

"Could you, ah, not stare?" She looked at him and he immediatley kissed her lips.

"It's my turn to fix you up," he whispered in her ear before kissing her jawline. He trailed down her neck with soft kisses, making her body almost burst into flames. She pulled the rest of her dress off, arching her back so that her breasts were in Akihisa's face. Akihisa stared for a second then delved back down onto her flesh. He kissed her scar, slowly putting his fingers around her clasp. he undid her bra and helped her take it off. She smiled sheepishly again and he went back to kissing her scar, trailing down it until he met her panties. He pulled slowly at her panties but he was interupted by her hand catching his.

"I," she choked out, staring at him. "I haven't done anything in a while."

"It's okay, this is all me," Akihisa spoke softly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. She blushed and nodded, saying it was okay for him to continue. He went back to her panties, tugging them off slowly. She squeaked but laid still. The scar trailed across her lower regions and stopped in the middle of her thigh on the side. He kissed all of it, feeling the way her body shook under every kiss. He turned to look back up a her, her eyes squeezed shut. He kissed back up her body, trailing till he met her lips again. He kissed sensually, and clasped her breast in his hand.

He clasped Minami in his arms and pulled her close to him, pulling the covers over them. "I will never leave you." She breathed in his scent and clasped her arms around him. Her body was on fire, full of love.

"You better not."

* * *

Wooo

If you think we're finished here.

You Are Dead Wrong.

I will start another Story though since it won't be

her Birthday anymore.


End file.
